


Making Home

by greeneyedsourwolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Reader, Scenting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyedsourwolf/pseuds/greeneyedsourwolf
Summary: The Winchesters take Y/n in after the death of her family. Dean invades her nest on accident, and Sam yells at him and then comforts you in his own way…





	Making Home

Y/n met the Winchesters after the death of her family. They were disguised as FBI agents, asking too specific questions that she had memorized herself long ago. She knew they were hunters the second she laid eyes on them

“It’s dead, you know,” She had blurted out. She was too tired to keep the act up. She didn’t care.

Confusion and intrigue-filled their eyes, but Sam was the first to bite.

"What’s dead?” He had asked.

“The werewolf,” her lip quivered as she said it. The omega took a deep breath. "You know, the one that killed my family?”

Sam opened his mouth and closed it again. Dean’s eyebrows furrowed, “How-”

“My father was a hunter for twenty years,” she deadpanned. “You guys are asking some very obvious questions, dressed in cheap suits, and your badges are fake.”

There was a moment of awkward silence

“I mean, don’t get me wrong. Whoever made them did a good job, but they’re still fake.”

Dean smiled.

“Uh, really? Is-” Sam coughed awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

“Did you kill it?” Dean asked.

She looked at him with tired eyes, “Yes.” It had been a long couple of days in that grimy motel room. Empty bottles of Jameson littered the floor, and the room reeked of depressed Omega, a smell so potent that the men in front of her had no doubt smelled it when she opened the door. The bed behind her was covered in random shirts and blankets, a makeshift nest she had been wallowing in for days.

“Awesome, I guess our work here is done then.” Dean put his hand out for her to shake, “Dean Winchester.”

Sam hit him in the arm, whispering something along the lines of  _insensitive…family..dead._  Though she wasn’t paying attention to what he was saying, she was paying attention to the name:  _Winchester_.

“You’re fucking kidding me,” she said.

Sam looked at her sympathetically, cringing at the omegas tone. “I’m sorry he’s such an ass-”

“You’re the Winchester brothers?” It was more of a bark than a question.

Dean’s hand disappeared behind him, likely to reach for his gun. She rolled her eyes, hunters were always so superstitious.

“Do you know where I can find Bobby?” Dean let go of his gun, and she sighed. “I’m his niece. I was always told to go to him if I ended up stranded.”

The brothers started to smell uncomfortable, maybe even made. Dean glared at the ground as Sam tried to form an adequate explanation.

“He’s dead isn’t he?” She asked. 

They nodded. Of course, he was. She didn’t really know what to do at this point. There wasn’t any other family, she wasn’t friends with any other hunters. She willed herself to keep calm, hoping she wasn’t smelling too unpleasant. Alphas never reacted well to the scent of a distressed omega. She sighed and eyed the half-empty green bottle on the nightstand.

Sam caught her glance, eyebrows furrowing as the smell of concerned alpha billowed of him. “Do you have anyone else you can stay with?” He asked.

Shaking her head, she took a small step back. The smell becoming a bit too much for her.

“Maybe you should stay with us for a little while,” Sam said, voice firm and commanding.

Dean gave him a look but didn’t argue.

She laughed. “You, uh…you don’t want me to stay with you. Really. Especially not right now,” she said, gesturing to the mess of the room surrounding her.

“It’s fine, Dean’s one the messiest people I know and I manage,” he argued.

“And I drink a lot,” they laughed and collectively agreed. “No, I mean a lot,” she said, pointing to each bottle on the ground. They nodded, they knew what she meant.

“I’ll drink with you,” Dean assured.

—

Two weeks. It had been two weeks of staying with the Winchesters in their bunker. The bunker was nice, it was comfortable. It felt safe being there, a lot safer than y/n was used to. Dean and Sam had been nice to her, giving her one of the extra rooms. Dean had kept his promise on drinking with her, but for the most part, they gave her space.

But currently, the reality of her situation was hitting particularly hard today. Her family, her  _entire_  family, was dead. She was living in a bunker with a couple of alphas she barely knew. She felt herself growing more and more despondent by the minute, so she did what she knew would make her feel at least a little bit better:  _Building a nest_.

She had been eyeing the small closet since the first day, contemplating. Normally she wouldn’t have hesitated to make it, but with the extra two alphas in the vicinity of her, it was hard to. What if they found the nest? How was she supposed to explain that to them? ‘ _Oh, hey, sorry I marked the shit out of your closet and made the entire room smell like depressed, dying omega. Shit, my bad.’_

She thanked God for the existence of scent blockers. Without them, surely the boys would have kicked her out long ago, she would have stunk up the entire bunker by now.

She grabbed the blankets off her bed and headed for the closet.

* * *

“Hey, y/n, I made burgers, you want one?” Dean shouted from the other side of the door.

No answer.

“If you’re naked I suggest you tell me now because I’m coming in,” he said, after a minute or two of trying to get y/n’s attetnion.

He walked into the room hesitantly, looking down to avoid the possibility of her being naked. Still, no sign of the omega. In fact, the room was practically spotless, the blankets and pillows on her bed were gone, and was no booze in the room like he would have expected. But, as he looked down, he spotted a plentiful amount of empty scent blocker packages in the trash next to her bed.

“Y/n?” He asked again.

A shuffle was heard from the closet, and Dean pulled his gun out from where it was shoved in the back of his jeans. He opened the closet door cautiously, pointing the gun directly at her.

“Y/n?” He put his gun away and quickly and knelt down.

She jumped back quickly, dodging Dean’s hand as he reached out to her. She were surrounded by fluffy, white blankets and random articles of clothing. Underneath the strong, distressed omega scent was the smell of unfamiliar other people. Most definitely an alpha, and possibly another omega. Dean could only imagine it was her family’s clothing that she had taken.

“Hey,” he said softly, covering his nose with one hand to try and help with the smell. It was no use, the alpha in him was reacting to the prominent scent of depressed omega, and without meaning to he gagged. “What’s wrong, y/n?”

“N-nothing I’m good,” she said, voice shaky. She looked at his hand, which rested in the blankets of her nest. The idea of an alpha, even Dean, touching her nest made her uncomfortable.

He pulled his hand back slowly, and gave her a stern look, “I lie professionally. I know when people are lying to me. You are not okay.”

Tears were forming in her eyes, “I’m sorry. I just…When I get nervous I nest, and I don’t know why I feel so anxious today,” she said frantically. “You guys are being so nice to me and I tried to not bother-”

“Woah, Y/n, chill, it’s okay. It’s fine,” Dean said quickly, trying to calm her down the best he could. “This feels more like a… do you want me to get Sam? I feel like he would be better in this situation?”

She was crying now, looking up at him with bleary eyes, “What?”

“Oh fuck, I’m making this worse, aren’t I? Do you want me to leave?” he asked, searching for some way to help.

“ _Yes_ ,” she said, pulling the blankets back over her.

“Okay,” he, much to Y/n’s relief, stood up and left the room. She buried herself in the blankets and the smell of family.

—

“Sam!” Dean yelled as he walked into his brother’s room unannounced.

“Jesus, Dean! What?” Sam demanded, upset with the sudden intrusion.

“Dude something is seriously up with Y/n,” Dean said.

“And what makes you say that, Dean? Did she eat your pie or something because you didn’t actually inform her of your rul-”

“No,” Dean cut him off. “I’m saying this because I just found her wallowing in her closet, buried in a nest that smells like her dead family members,” Dean barked out. He was still uneasy and stressed from the interaction.

“You what?” Sam asked, standing up from his bed.

“I was looking for her because I made burgers and wanted to see if she wanted one. I walked into her room - yes, I did knock, and yell to see if she was in there before walking in - and all the shit on her bed was gone, the room was all clean, and I heard movement in the closet. So, I pulled my gun out and opened it up, and sure enough, she’s there, in the dark, crying.”

“You pulled a gun on her in her  _nest_?!” Sam asked incredulously.

“I didn’t know she was in there!” Dean argued.

“Oh my God,  _Dean!_ ”

“What!?”

“Do you know nothing about omegas?” Sam yelled, obviously pissed off.

“Not all of us took special classes about omega rights at a freaking ivy league college, okay? What the hell did I do wrong?” Dean yelled back.

“It was omega _rights_ , not omega  _anatomy_ , you idiot!” Sam stood up, and pulled on a t-shirt, having previously been laying in bed, reading a book in only sweatpants. “Omegas make nests to feel safe.. Her entire family is dead; her father, uncle, and half-sister got killed. In front of her, all in one day. It hasn’t even been a month since then, so of course she’s nesting! She was just pulled from everything she knew to be home into a strange place, with two strange alphas constantly around her.”

“I’m still not seeing why you’re mad at me,” Dean said. Sam huffed in annoyance.

“Because that nest is probably the only place where she felt even remotely safe this entire time, and you pulled a gun on her. A random alpha intruding in her nest would be enough to compromise it, but on top of that, you  _pulled a gun on her!_  How do you think she’s feeling right about now, Dean?”

Dean sighed, placing his hand over his face in, “Fuck.”

“Yeah.  _Fuck_.” Sam agreed, pacing anxiously.

“What do we do?” Dean asked.

“We can’t do anything but wait until she comes out of her room.”

**—**

**Four Hours Later**

Y/n walked out of her room in a new pair of clothes and covered in scent blockers. She headed straight for the shower, needing to be as odorless as possible before confronting the alphas after that embarrassing encounter earlier today.

She put music on as loud as it would go up, and got into the shower. She sighed as the hot water hit her back. She grabbed her scent blocking body wash the she had bought the week before and started to scrub it all over her skin, desperate to get off as much as that scent as possible.

She had a plan: Scent blocking body wash, shampoo her hair, condition, shave legs, more body wash, and maybe sing a song or two in between. She wanted to get in and out quick so she could go get something to eat because apparently sitting in that closet made her extremely hungry for some reason.

So she had a plan.

 

“Oh, fuck,” Y/n moaned, head falling back against the tiles of the shower wall. Her hand was moving furiously against her clit, pleasure radiating through her body as she balanced on the edge of orgasm.

This was  _not_  part of the plan.

“Oh my god,  _fuck_ ,” one hand cupped her breast as the other continued that delicious circling motion against her pussy. Her head was cloudy with lust, positively desperate to get off.

She tried to picture something, anything that would push you over the edge. Her mind pictured a big, fat knot connected to a hot alpha body. The alpha was naked, abs protruding and tanned all over. She could imagine his moan, his  _growl_.

She was so close, legs shaking and letting out desperate pleas. She continued picturing the alpha: him moving his hand against that hot length, fingers gripping a half-formed knot. She could picture his mouth hot against her, teeth scraping against her neck, making her shiver in anticipation. Hair, long and brown, scratching her chin as he continued to kiss down her body. Long and brown hair. Sam’s face was suddenly at the forefront of your brain.  _Sam_. Why were you picturing Sam?

Whatever the reason, it pushed her over the edge. She clawed at the tile wall as her orgasm washed over her. She eased the pressure on her clit and slowed down.

“Fuck… Oh, fuck.” she moaned as she rode out her climax.

Once she was finished and standing on shaky legs, she continued to wash the conditioner out of her hair.

—

When Y/n walked into the kitchen Sam was sitting at the table. He looked up only to glance at her, and then back down at his book.

“You scared the shit out of Dean earlier-”

“ _Fuck._  I know, I’m sorry, I swear to God I’m not usually like that. I don’t know why I’m acting like this, and-”

“Woah,  _woah_ ,” Sam interrupted, closing his book and placing it on the table. “First of all, you don’t have anything to be sorry for. If anything, Dean should be the one apologizing, he had no right to barge in on you like that. Second, Y/n, you’re allowed to freak out if you want to. You’re grieving, it’s fine. Dean and I have done our fair share of dealing with people’s deaths in our life, we know how it goes,” he said standing up and taking a couple of steps towards the fridge.

She immediately went for the liquor cabinet, reaching for her usual bottle of Jameson. She heard the padding of Sam’s feet and the door of the microwave closing. He handed her a glass for her drink. She mumbled a thank you, and accepted the glass, pouring herself a drink.

About a minute went by before the microwave went off, and the kitchen was filled with an amazing, mouth-watering scent that made Y/n’s stomach growl. Seriously, why were she so hungry?

Sam grabbed the plate from the microwave and handed it to her.

“Dean makes good burgers,” he said, brushing past her enough for her to get a brief whiff of his scent. The smell somehow made her feel calm, but she brushed off the feeling after looking down to what was on her plate, “and they taste good even after microwaving them.”

It looked and smelled magnificent, and she had to catch herself from moaning at the sight. She sat down next to Sam, who had picked up his book and continued reading again.

She took a bite, now not able to hold back a small moan at the taste. It was salty and smokey, and exactly what she fucking needed right now.

Sam smiled at her delight, “That’s basically exactly how I feel every time he makes those.”

She continued to eat your burger while he read his book, letting the smell of happy alpha and bacon cheeseburger consume her senses, making her more relaxed thank she had been in a while.

“This might be a, uh, weird question, but do you have a shirt I can borrow? This one is like the only one not drenched in the smell of death, but it also has a bunch of blood splattered on it. I was gonna ask Dean because you’re kind of gigantic, but he’s passed out on the couch,” she asked awkwardly.

Sam laughed, “You know we have a washer and drying right?” he asked.

“I did not know that,” she replied.

He laughed again, “Yeah you can borrow one of my shirts,” he said, “I’ll show where the washer and dryer are tomorrow. Come on.”

He lead her down the halls, and into his room. There, his scent was everywhere. It was strong and caught her off guard, but it smelled amazing. It made her mouth water, and she wondered why she was so attracted to his scent.

And then it hit her.

“Oh my God,” she said in disbelief.

He turned around. “What?” He asked.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” she groaned in annoyance.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“I’m in preheat,” she said quietly, too quietly for him to hear. It explained it all: the emotions, the hormones, the hunger, and the mid-shower masturbation session.

“You’re what?” he asked, concerned.

“What day is it?”

“It’s the Tuesday the 14th, why?” he asked

“I’m due for a heat on the 20th.  _Fuck_ ,” all the pieces were being put together, “that’s why I’m being a little bitch-”

“You’re not being a bit-”

“Yes, I really am. I’m being all emotional because my hormones are fucked, and that’s why I freaked out on Dean. And the freaking nest, and, fuck, that explains the shower, and your smell-”

“What happened in the shower?” was his first question, “What about the way I smell?” was his second, sniffing himself.

“I can’t believe I forgot about it,” she said, starting to pace in his room.

“What happened in the shower?” he asked again, and she chuckle a little.

“ _A lot_ ,” is all she answered.

He sniffed himself again, “Do I smell bad or something?”

“No, no!” she said quickly, “You smell fucking fantastic,” his eyebrows rose at the statement, looking down to the shirt in his hand.

“That’s not why I wanted the shirt! I really do have blood on this shirt, look,” she pointed to the dark brownish red stain on the front of her shirt.

He handed his shirt to her, smirking.

“I believe you,” he said.

“Your brother, though, does not smell as delightful as you.”

Eyebrows raised again.

But it was true, Dean just smelled like any other random alpha, but Sam smelled like fucking heaven. His scent made her knees weak. Involuntarily, she leaked a little bit of slick.

She prayed to God he couldn’t smell it, but she knew he did.

He walked up to her, softly cupping her face in one hand, and leaning down to whisper in her ear. “If you wanted me to fuck you, y/n, all you had to do is ask,” he whispered.

She moaned, leaning into his touch. She nodded, “Yeah, fuck me. Please.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” he said before attacking her lips. He pushed her up against the wall, the omega’s legs wrapping around his waist.

His mouth didn’t stay on hers very long before moving down her neck, licking  along your throat. She moaned and grabbed at anything she could: his hair, his bicep, those gorgeous fucking hips.

He sucked bruises into her neck, and cupped one of her breasts through the fabric, massaging it as he continued to mouth at her neck.

“Sam, bed,” she said frantically, trying to urge him back to the bed behind them.

“Great idea,” he said, breaking from her to pull off his shirt. He pushed her against the wall and gripped her waist, “Hold on,” he said before picking her up and carrying her over to the bed, throwing the omega down onto it.

He was on her in an instant, pushing her shirt up to slide his tongue down her stomach. In no time her shirt was off, leaving her in only shorts and a green, lacy bra. He kissed her inner thigh, making the omega groan.

“So responsive,” he whispered against your thigh, making you shiver in anticipation.

“Come on, Sam,” she begged, hormones making her needier than usual.

“You want me to fuck you, y/n? Want me to fill you up with my alpha knot?” he asked as he pulled her shorts off in one quick movement.

“Yes, I want your knot. Please,  _alpha_.”

He groaned at the name, pulling the rest of his clothes off. Y/n looked down, eyeing his huge, leaking member as it hung between his legs. Moaning, she could feel the slick seeping through your panties.

He pulled those off, as well as her bra, leaving her completely naked and begging incoherently on the bed as he searched his nightstand for a condom.

When he finally found one he set it on the nightstand, making her whimper pitifully. She was going to have to wait a bit longer.

“Gonna open you up. You want that, omega? You want my fingers fucking you open?” He said, suddenly licking across your clit, making you moan obscenely. “Or my tongue licking up all your juices?”

“Oh my God, Sam!” she cried, thrusting up to try and make contact. He brought one digit up to her entrance, massaging her clit before a finger thrusted inside of her. “Alpha,” she squeaked.

He worked his finger inside, adding another alongside as the omega got wetter and wetter. His tongue continued to work torturously against her sensative mound, making her whimpering and begging the main sounds of the room.

By the third digit, she was a mess. The omega was on the verge of coming, and begging nonsensically to Sam.

“You want my cock, baby?” he asked, kissing back up her body. He slowly pulled his fingers out and she whimpered at the loss.

“Please, Sam.  _So bad_ ,” she insisted. “I want you so bad.”

“Present for me, Omega,” he whispered into her ear. He flipped Y/n on her stomach, running his hand down her spine.

She pushed her ass up in the air, and presented. He grabbed her hips, pulling her back so that his cock was lined up against the omega’s entrance. He teased her, sliding his member against her clit a couple times before thrusting in.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he hissed. His fingers clamped down on her hips.

“Oh!  _Shit_ ,” she moaned. The omega’s pussy clenched around him as she purred at the stretch. It had been a while since she had an alpha.

His pace started slow, wary of hurting Y/n. But she started to thrust back with increasing speed, becoming needier. He could feel the omega’s slick leaking down her leg.

“Faster, please,  _please_ ,” she mewled. Her hands were buried in the sheets, mouth wide open as he pleaded for more. Everything smelled like alpha, paired with the combined scent of arousal in the room. Everything smelled  _so good_ , everything felt  _so good_. She moaned, taking everything the alpha had to give her.

His pace quickened, the alpha’s large hands gripped her waist, pulling her back to sit on his cock with every thrust. He fucked into the omega with a growl, nails digging into her hips. She was getting closer with every hard, punctuated thrust of the hips. The alpha’s cock was starting to swell at the base, grinding up against her sweet spot again and again. She wanted to sob of the feeling, “Alpha, knot me  _ohpleasepleaseplease!_ ”

“You close, baby?” he asked, “You gonna come on my cock?”

“Yes,  _fuck yes_ ,” his knot continued to swell. His angle shifted and his cock was now pounding right up against her g-spot. He grabbed her ass, pulling it up to get an even better angle, making the omega scream in pleasure.

“I’m gonna come, oh my God,” she pushed back against every thrust. The combination of his knot stretching inside of her and his  _filthy fucking moans_  sent her into a blissful state of climax. The omega let out a high-pitched whine as the alpha pushed her over the edge, “ _Alpha!_ ”

That one word had him following in her footsteps. His knot popped and he moaned something along the lines of  _omega,_ and  _mine,_ and _perfect._

The omega gripped the sheets, moaning into the pillow beneath her as they both rod out their climaxes.

Sam laid down on top of her, softly kissing her neck. She felt more content right now than she had in a long time. Lying underneath him, wrapped in his limbs, with the smell of happy alpha surrounding hre made her head clear. She felt uplifted, maybe even happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblrs are Omegaversefics and Greeneyedsourwolf


End file.
